Alcoviteiros
by Fkake
Summary: Como ser solteira quando se tem toda a família e amigos para ficar lhe empurrando para um relacionamento?
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Era inevitável aquela maldita dor de cabeça.

Geralmente sou forte para bebida, contudo minha força não serviu de muita coisa, após fazer uma aposta ridícula com Jakotsu para ver quantas garrafas de saquê eram necessárias para me deixar alterada. Quando dei por mim haviam cinco garrafas vazias no chão junto com umas dez ou quinze latinhas de cerveja e, para ser honesta, a partir daí, eu não me lembro de muita coisa.

Acordei de ressaca, xingando a televisão que havia ligado sozinha e o barulho que estava fazendo minha cabeça doer. Maldita assombração que havia ligado a televisão.

Apertei minha mão contra a testa enquanto gemia baixinho, notei que estava sobre um superfície estranha e abri os olhos, apenas para notar que estava usando meu amigo, Jakotsu, de cama. Alguns flashes de memória invadiram minha mente: em algum momento daquela madrugada, quando eu estava completamente embriagada, Jakotsu e Bankotsu começaram a tirar suas roupas e por algum motivo fortuito, fiz o mesmo.

Ah é, estávamos testando nossa habilidade de sedução com danças sexys. Fiquei feliz ao constatar que (ao menos) ainda estava de calcinha e sutiã, mas corei furiosamente ao perceber que a mão de Bankotsu estava em minha nadega esquerda. Jakotsu era gay, mas seu irmão mais velho não.

Enquanto eu juntava os fragmentos de minha memória tentei me sentar no chão ao lado do – quase – morto Jakotsu. Eu o amaldiçoava todos os segundos por ser homoafetivo, deveria existir uma lei divina que impedisse que homens lindos e perfeitos fossem gays. Era revoltante acordar semi-nua encima de um cara de cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel, com um corpo esculpido por algum artesão divino. Por outro lado é altamente vergonhoso acordar com mão do irmão desse cara – o qual é incrivelmente lindo também – em sua bunda.  
Após cair duas vezes tentando chegar ao controle remoto, finalmente consegui desligar a televisão, esse maldito não poderia estar mais próximo? Não, ele tinha que estar na porcaria da estante, que por sua vez, estava a vários metros de mim. Quando me virei para procurar minhas roupas, Bankotsu estava de pé atrás de mim. Meu coração disparou pelo susto e quase soquei ele, porém tal ato não pôde ser realizado devido ao fato de minha mente estar entorpecida pela imagem de um homem de um metro e oitenta trajando apenas uma cueca box do Frajola. Ele me abraçou se curvando, em seguida voltou a ficar ereto me suspendendo no ar.

– Quero bis daquela sua dança. – Ele falou com uma voz jocosa. – Podemos ir para o quarto e assim lhe mostro o que um homem faz quando uma mulher como você o atiça daquela forma.

– Mulher como eu?

– Cabelo negros como a noite, boca vermelha como um botão de rosa, olhos azuis como o céu e pele branca como a neve.

– Você está descrevendo a Branca de Neve?

Ele me encarou alguns segundos e em seguida sorriu, deixando evidente aquelas covinhas em suas bochechas .

– Você é a Branca de Neve Nipônica.

– Você pode me colocar no chão, por favor?

– Estou aqui te dando meu coração e você me responde com essa frieza?

– Você tem namorada.

– Tenho? Esqueça ela, desde que lhe vi você se tornou meu objetivo.

– Objetivo?

– Objetivo de vida. Te ter, ou morrer tentando. – Ele me apertou contra si, e meu sangue estava bombeando tão rápido dentro das veias que a temperatura do meu corpo subiu drasticamente. Provavelmente ele estava vislumbrando em meu rosto um tom de vermelho nunca antes visto. Aliás isso era quase certo, levando-se em consideração seu sorriso de canto.

– Você ainda está bêbado. – Falei após respirar fundo. Duas vezes.

– Verdade. – Ele disse me colocando no chão e em seguida jogou sua camisa para mim. – Eu não estou mais namorando. E coloque logo essa camisa antes que perca o controle.

– Desde quando? – Questionei vestindo a camisa, que foi até a metade da minha coxa. Bankotsu ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e desviou o olhar para Jakotsu, que ainda estava dormindo. Ele voltou a me encarar, mas dessa vez fez um gesto para que eu me aproximasse. – O que foi?

Como sou inocente.

Não é culpa minha demorar para notar a malícia com que certos atos são investidos.

Assim que me aproximei Bankotsu levou sua mão esquerda até a minha nuca me puxando de encontro a ele e me beijou. Minha surpresa foi tanta que somente quando senti a mão dele repousar em minha cintura foi que eu fechei os olhos. Minha mente funcionava a mil enquanto eu me questionava sobre os motivos de ele estar fazendo aquilo – como se o beijo não deixasse bem explícito – e como seria estranho quando nos separássemos. Querendo ou não sempre é estranho quando um amigo sai da zona de amizade, não que eu ache que ele realmente... estou ficando cada vez mais confusa.

Felizmente, meus pensamentos foram anestesiados quando o senti aprofundar o beijo enquanto se curvava ainda mais, fazendo-me ficar com o corpo colado ao dele, não consegui evitar um gemido de prazer ao sentir um leve aperto em minha cintura enquanto sua mão ia até minhas costas.

– Devo começar a chamar Kagome de cunhada?

Eu me afastei dele no susto, Bankotsu continuou de olhos fechados, mas um sorriso de canto apareceu em seus lábios que estavam mais vermelhos que o de costume.

– Jakotsu, vai assustar a mulher que lhe pariu!

– Se a mulher que me pariu lhe vê nessa situação com o outro que ela pariu, bebê, ela casa os dois. Não se esqueça que você é uma forte candidata para se tornar a futura Senhora Shingi.

A vergonha me impediu de responder, então apenas recolhi minhas roupas e segui para o quarto, batendo a porta ao entrar. Não sem antes ouvir um "Se a magoar, esqueço que sou irmão", seguido por "Que putaria é essa de nem me convidarem para fazer orgia?".

Eu me limitei a ficar vermelha ouvindo aquilo. Absolutamente, eu estou bêbada demais e ainda não caiu a ficha que eu estava me agarrando com um dos meus melhores amigos. Que porra é essa?

Enquanto me vestia lembrei de algo muito importante.

O motivo da televisão estar programada para ligar.

Olhei o relógio de cabeceira, eu estava atrasada e estava preste a perde o voou se não me apressasse, Jakotsu notou o horário também e começou a bater em minha porta freneticamente dizendo que se eu não saísse de lá com minha mala em de quinze segundos, ia me larga em casa. Sim, nós dois moramos juntos, o que faz com que Bankotsu esteja sempre por aqui, além do fato dele ser quase nosso vizinho (são dois andares de diferença).

Felizmente eu havia deixado a mala pronta e infelizmente eu saí de casa parecendo uma louca descabelada - ao menos havia escovado os dentes - acompanhada dos irmãos Shinji seguindo para o aeroporto, rumo ao hotel dos meus pais, a onde seria realizado o casamento do meu irmão mais velho.

Em pensar que aquele beijo era o começo...

* * *

**Alou, aqui é a Fkake com mais uma fic, mudando um pouco o casal, porque shippar a Kagome com todo elenco masculino do anime, É VIDA!**

**Preguiça de procurar por uma beta, portanto, haverá erros de gramatica sim, desculpe, espero que gostem da fic, era para ser SessKag, mas acabou que não foi. **

**Beijos.**


	2. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um**

Aquela situação não era exatamente incomoda, contudo ainda me sentia um pouco desconfortável. Claro que se não estivesse tão sem graça, jamais estaria achando aquilo desconfortável, afinal, quem poderia não gostar de ter um homem de cabelo negros curtos penteados em um topete que lembrava do Superman com os olhos azuis marinhos dotados de malicia e ainda trajando um jeans e camisa social presta de manga curta que o fazia parecer um daqueles modelos fotográficos – se eu não o conhecesse a tanto tempo juraria de pés juntos que se tratava de um ator ou modelo – em pé ao seu lado com os dedos da mão entrelaçados com os seus.

Uma mulher teria que ser minimamente louca para não gostar naquela situação. Contudo, eu estava no saguão de entrada do hotel dos meus pais que provavelmente estaria logo ali e me ver daquela forma com Bankotsu fariam com eles sugerissem fazer um casamento duplo meu com o do meu irmão completar Jakotsu estava do meu lado com um sorrisinho sínico e pretensioso, como se houvesse previsto aquela situação mas não quisesse admitir

Sempre que olhava para Bankotsu lembrava do beijo em meu apartamento momentos antes de sairmos correndo para pegar o avião, o qual quase perdemos. Ele não havia feito qualquer comentário sobre o beijo durante a viagem, nem mesmo piadas em sentido sexual as quais eram muito comuns entre nós -, o que me fez realmente acreditar que o teor de álcool no corpo dele havia abaixo suficiente para ele se arrepender daquele beijo.

Mas aquele ato de segurar minha mão daquela forma assim que descemos do taxi. Ele não costumava segurar minha mão, acho que nunca havia feito isso antes. Pensando bem, ele apenas passa o braço envolta do meu ombro quando queria me conduzir para algum lugar.

Nós japoneses não somos muitos dados a contatos físicos em relação ao sexo oposto - também não somos de ficar semi nus com os amigos, mas a bebida é foda -, mesmo grandes não ficam por aí de mãos dadas, na verdade, esse gesto é reservado apenas para os casais, o que realmente fariam meus pais supor coisas que nem eu mesma sabia se eram fáticas ou não. A verdade era que eu estava acostumada com o toque de Bankotsu, ele não é muito um japonês tradicional, gosta de contato físico e conversas pervertidas, mas ele nunca havia segurado minha mão antes, na verdade, pode ser que tenha já segurado minha mão em outras ocasiões mas eu nunca havia tido a percepção que estou tendo nesse momento.

Aquele beijo esta fazendo minha mente ferve com tantas suposições, tentando entender o que Bankotsu me beijaria, mesmo estando bêbado. Carência eu sabia que não era, passaram mais mulheres pela cama dele do que lençóis limpos.

Meu coração acelerou quando vi um homem de cabelos negros de mechas grisalhas se aproximar, consegui acompanhar perfeitamente seus olhos azuis descerem para minhas mão e a de Bankotsu, enquanto seu sorriso se alargava mostrando aqueles dentes perfeitos fruto do enriquecimento do dentista da família. Meu pai era um homem que cuidava muito bem de sua imagem – o que fazia as funcionarias e hospedes do hotel se apaixonarem e tentarem ter um caso com ele regularmente –, sempre de cabelo curto, barba feita, vestido com ternos que o deixava inegavelmente irresistível por caírem tão bem em seu corpo atlético.

- Filha. – Ele estendeu os braços enquanto se aproximava, sorri aproveitando a deixa para soltar a mão de Bankotsu sem que questionasse.

- O senhor engordo. – Brinquei enquanto o abraçava, ele logo me segurou pelos ombros e me afastou com uma expressão de indignado.  
– Brincadeira, esta insuportavelmente lindo como sempre.

- Já ia lhe dar umas palmadas menina.

- Drama da minha vida, ter um pai metrossexual.

- Eu gosto de você ter um pai que se preocupa com a aparência assim, lindo de morrer, que um pai gordo e careca. – Ouvi Jakotsu ao  
meu lado. – O senhor ainda é hetero?

Papai riu enquanto confirmava com a cabeça, Jakotsu resmungou algo sobre manter as esperanças. Bankotsu repouso a mão sobre o meu ombro me fazendo ir para o lado não ficando mais entre meu pai e ele.

- Oi tio Kaito.

- Bankotsu, que surpresa, Kagome me disse que talvez você não conseguisse vim por culpa do trabalho.

- Makoto me ligo dizendo que me busca pelo cu da calça se eu não aparecesse... foram exatamente essas palavras dele.

- Entendo, meu filho não é daqueles que apenas ameaça. Venham comigo, vou mostrar o quarto que vocês ficaram.

- Vai demorar a reforma em casa?

- Se sua mãe continuar a ir visitar a obra e distrair os operários, temo que nunca terminar. – Comentou papai colocando a mão dentro do bolso da calça social em um suspiro pesaroso ensaiado. – Mas venham, vocês devem querer descansar da viagem.

Papai seguiu para o balcão da recepção e pegou as chaves com uma moça loira que eu não conhecia. Ele seguiu andando na nossa frente fazendo comentários a respeito do casamento, e de como ele estava feliz que a Aika finalmente havia aceitado se casar com o imprestável do Makoto, precisei lembrar que o meu irmão havia feito o pedido apenas uma vez e que quem havia pedido a Aika, comentário infeliz, serviu apenas para ele começar o sermão de como meu irmão era um lesado por ter demorado dois longos anos para propor casamento. Se dependesse dos meus pais, seus três filhos estariam casados com dezoitos anos para darem logo lindos netos para eles.

- Aqui está as chaves. Vocês são grandes e vacinados, se virem. Eu vou cuidar dos outros convidados e ainda hospedes chatos, porém ricos, para atender. – Ele sorriu e me abraçou. – Pare de ser negligente com seu lindo e gostoso pai.

- Não esqueça o modesto.

- Sim, claro. Modesto. Jakotsu e Bankotsu, bom vê-los também.

- Igualmente.

- Seria melhor se o senhor esquecesse essa tolice de ser hetero, mas enfim, também gostei de vê-lo.

Papai riu e se afastou enquanto Jakotsu o acompanhava com o olhar, rolei os olhos e abri a porta do meu quarto, algo que realmente admiro nos hoteis dos meus pais, é a forma que eles mesclaram oriente com o ocidente, apesar dos corredores e as portas terem aquele ar de ocidente, quando se entrava no quarto, você se sentia realmente no Japão.

Papai dizia que havia renovado a empresa horteleira noo Japão nesse sentido por causa do grande número de estrangeiros que visitavam o Japão, principalmente Naha, em Okinawa, com suas praias paradisíacas, em pensar que morei nesse local que possui o ar de "férias constantes".

Sai dos meu devaneiro sobre o hotel quando Bankotsu entrou no quarto que eu havia aberto e colocando nossa bagagem sobre a cama. Até entendo a minha bagagem, mas por que diabos ele também colocou a dele? Se seria mais facil deixar no corredor para que... não acredito... o meu pai não faria isso... ele tem que ter um pouco de bom senso mesmo sendo alcoviteiro. Olhei para trás para pedir socorro a Jakotsu, para ele trocasse de quarto comigo ou com o irmão dele, mas o infeliz apenas acenou cinicamente segundos antes de fechar a porta.

- Estamos no mesmo quarto. - Falou Bankotsu confirmando minhas suspeitas.

- Não acredito que ele fez isso.

- Não duvido de nada vindo de sua família.

- É impossível um pai não sentir o mínimo de ciumes de sua filha.

- Concordo, quando tivemos uma filha vou ser um pai bem ciumento.

- Não seja alcoviteiro... o que disse?  
Bankotsu riu e abriu a mala pegando um calção de banho.

- Vou tomar um ducha e descer para praia, estou precisando salgar a bunda.

- Eu vou falar com o papai. - Respondi suspirando, ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e seguiu para o banheiro.

Soltei um pesaroso suspiro xingando meu pai mentalmente, como ele podia não ter o mínimo de bom senso? O mínimo de ciumes que um pai normal nutri pela sua filha. Isso me faz lembrar. Meu pai não é normal.

Esfolar o lindo rostinho do meu pai, era isso que eu desejava naquele exato momento.

Quando minha mãe dizia que minha teimosia deriva dos genes do papai, eu ficava retrucando que nunca eu seria tão cabeça dura e se realmente sou tão teimosa quando Higurashi Kaito, juro que tenho pena de quem discute comigo.

Ele estava irredutível, e eu estava querendo voar sobre a mesa de seu escritório e o esganar.

- Sinceramente, Kagome, pensei que sua mãe e eu haviamos lhe dado melhor educação e ensinado sobre o valor do dinheiro.  
Disponibilizar mais um quarto é perde dinheiro, filha.

- O senhor deixou minhas amigas usarem um quarto como closet na ultima vez que vim.

- Não havia convidados parentes de um casamento para eu acomodar.

- Tem quarto vago no alojamento dos empregados?

- Não.

- Por que diabos não me deixou no memso quarto que o do Jakotsu?

- Porque o rapaz é solteiro, você ia apenas atrapalhar a vida amorosa dele com os surfistas.

- Bankotsu também é solteiro.

- Mas não sente atração pelos surfistas... além disso, ele acabou de ficar solteiro, de acordo com o Jakotsu. O rapaz precisa de um ombro amigo, um colo de quem ele possa repousar sua cabeça e desabafar.

- A claro, como se: "Ela não queria que eu terminasse, Kagome, é tão dificil fazer essa mulher parar de me mandar emails". Fosse um sofrimento e tando.

- Acha que é fácil aguentar mulheres insistentes que querem seu corpo nu?

- Não sei, nunca tive mulheres querendo meu corpo nu. - Respondi dando de ombros. - Mas isso não vem ao caso, papai. Eu quero um  
quarto novo, se não me der um convença o Jakotsu a mudar comigo.

- O que lhe faz achar que vou conseguir convencer?

- Jogue um charme nele se for preciso, aquele maldito é imune ao meu charme.

- O que tem demais em dividir o quarto com um amigo... que pode vim a ser mais que amigo se você deixar de ser sonsa e der bola pro pobre rapaz.

- Os pais normais não jogariam sua única filha nos braços de um homem.

- Se te faz se sentir melhor, lhe dou algumas camisinhas, mas depois que vocês se casarem eu quero netos.

Corei furiosamente e apertei os nós dos dedos na madeira do braço da cadeira em que estava sentada. Eu realmente gostaria de apelar para minha mãe, fazer esse maldito pagar caro por todo esse constragimento, mas meu coraçãozinho diz que mamãe vai concordar com o papai e assim eu não aguentaria tanto desgosto e enfartaria. Pelos deuses, que havia de errado com os meus pais?

- Bom, agora que entramos em um acordo...

- Não entramos em acordo algum. - O interrompi, papai se acuou na cadeira, em seguida lançou um daqueles seus sorrisos brandos que sempre utilizava quando queria me acalmar.

- Entramos sim, agora vá tomar um sorvete e ser feliz, tenho que trabalhar.

Apenas não voei na direção do pescoço dele pois amo meu pai. Mas ao sair daquele escritório, estava preste a jogar o primeiro que atravessasse pelo meu caminho pela janela.

– Papai não vai me mudar de quarto. Vou ter que agüentar seus roncos. – declarei, entrando no quarto e vendo Bankotsu só com uma toalha em volta do quadril. Engoli em seco.

Ele virou-se para mim, segurando duas cuecas box, uma preta e a outra com estampa de algum RPG.

– Qual você acha melhor? – ele perguntou. Olhei para o corpo definido do meu amigo e rezei para não ficar vermelha. Pigarreei.

– Faz alguma diferença? – perguntei, sentando na cama – Não é como se alguém fosse ver a sua cueca... Eu acho. Alguém vai?  
Ele sorriu.

– Ninguém além de você, meu bem. – brincou – A cueca influencia diretamente na minha personalidade. O fato de estar usando uma assim... – ele balançou a estampada – faz com que eu pareça mais maduro. Por que eu me sinto em um daqueles filmes de espionagem. Você sabe: "pago de maduro, mas tenho Warcraft estampado na minha cueca".

– Você é louco.

Ele riu e jogou a cueca preta para mim, vestindo a cueca de RPG por baixo da toalha. Por sorte ele estava de costa e não percebeu que eu demorei uns bons segundos antes de desviar o rosto.

– O.k. Então, qual foi a explicação do seu pai?

– Disse que eu ia atrapalhar a vida amorosa do Jakotsu se tivesse me colocado com ele. – resmunguei, cruzando os braços.

– Teria mesmo. – Bankotsu falou pensativo. Depois sentou ao meu lado e me empurrou para longe – Vá tomar banho e se arrumar que prometemos jantar com o seu irmão. E lave atrás da orelha!

– Está bem, mamãe.

– Se eu fosse sua mãe ia ajudá-la a lavar as costas, mocinha. – ele disse, e eu me tranquei no banheiro antes que a idéia o tentasse.

Voltamos para o quarto quando o relógio batia doze badaladas. Eu estava cansada tanto pela viagem quanto pela ressaca do dia anterior (que perdurava ainda).

Bankotsu fechou a porta do quarto enquanto eu me jogava na cama.

– Quero dormir. – resmunguei.

– Não vai dormir de calça jeans. – Bankotsu advertiu, tirando a camisa e a calça. Desfilou só de cueca estampada na minha frente e  
pegou na mala a calça de um moletom azul-escuro. Vestiu e ficou me olhando, com as mãos no quadril – Levante e vá vestir-se para dormir.

– Eu não trouxe roupas para dormir. – resmunguei, apertando a mão contra a testa – Eu pensei que ia ficar sozinha no quarto. E eu não sou acostumada a dormir de pijama ou camisola.

– E você dorme como? – ele perguntou, curioso.

Tirei a mão do rosto e observei meu amigo, respondendo:

– Você vai ter que ameaçar algum órgão vital para tirar essa resposta de mim. – disse, ficando vermelha.

Ele abriu a mala novamente e tirou uma camisa cinza-escuro de mangas curtas e jogou para mim.

– Aqui, é a maior camisa que eu tenho. – ele explicou – Vista isso.

Voltei do banheiro usando a camisa de Bankotsu que era grande o suficiente para parecer uma camisola das mais comportadas. A abertura do pescoço era tão larga que a camisa ficou pendendo em um ombro, o outro desnudo.

– Não ficou ruim. – falei, sorrindo.

– Com certeza, não. – Bankotsu abriu espaço na cama e eu deitei ao lado dele – Hum... O bom de dormir com gordinhas é que é bom para abraçar.

Ele passou o braço por cima do cobertor e me apertou de encontro a ele.

– Me solta agora, seu idiota! Gordinha?! – Ergui-me sobre um cotovelo e fiquei encarando-o, incrédula – Repita isso e você é um homem morto.

– Você não é gorda, meu bem, você apenas tem um pouco de carne por cima desses seus ossos pesados... – ele riu.

Peguei meu travesseiro e tentei asfixiá-lo.

– Filho de uma...!

– Não fala mal de mamãe! – ele falou com voz abafada pelo travesseiro – Ela me ama e diz que sou uma das pessoinhas especiais de Deus.

Eu ri tanto com isso que não tive mais força para apertar o travesseiro. Ele aproveitou para girar por cima de mim, jogando o travesseiro no chão.

– Isso não vale. – reclamei, debatendo-me por baixo dele.

– Vale sim. Faz parte das regras "passe a perna no seu amigo caso ele tente te matar".

– Não, o certo é "passe a vara no seu amigo se ele pegar algum familiar seu até segundo grau".

Ele começou a rir desvairadamente.

– Por que você está rindo?

– Essa coisa de passar a vara tem um duplo sentido enorme. – ele riu mais uma vez, caindo de lado na cama. Embora uma das pernas ainda estivesse sobre as minhas.

Juntei-me a ele na risada. Ele passou um braço em volta de mim e virou meu rosto para ele. Depois da investida de hoje de manhã, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de reconhecer o olhar de ataque dele.

– Você vai me beijar, não é? – perguntei, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

– Estou considerando seriamente. – ele comentou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Vamos dormir, está bem? – disse, saindo debaixo dele.

– Isso foi um fora?

– Pense em mim como sua irmã, Bankotsu. – eu disse, virando de costas.

– Qual a sua opinião sobre incesto? – ele perguntou. Eu ri baixinho e não respondi.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com a mão de Bankotsu espalmada na minha barriga, por baixo da blusa que havia se erguido durante a noite, e agora cobria apenas meus seios e parte da minha barriga.

Suspirei. Acordar com as mãos de Bankotsu em cima de mim de manhã agora virou karma.

Jakotsu teve um treco quando descobriu que a única roupa de banho que eu havia trazido era um maiô azul-escuro. Ele disse coisas horríveis do coitado, de "recalcado" à "coisa que até garota do primário tem vergonha de usar". Resolveu então que me levaria para fazer compras.

Não adiantou dizer que eu havia crescido nas praias de Naha e que eu não via "passar uma semana no litoral" como um grande evento relaxante o qual deveria me preparar arduamente. Aliás, ele tampou os ouvidos quando me atrevi a dizer "esse maiô tá mais que bom; ano passado nem fui para a praia".

- Bankotsu, vá se arrumar que você vai com a gente. - disse Jakotsu, enquanto escolhia a roupa que eu usaria para sair em sua companhia. De acordo com ele, depois que descobriu a desgraça que eu chamava de roupa de banho, não confiava em mim para mais nada, inclusive para cuidar de mim mesma.

- Por que o Bankotsu tem que ir com a gente? - perguntei, enquanto pegava o sapato de salto alto preto que Jakotsu me entregou. Quem me respondeu foi o irmão mais velho, que prontamente estava se despindo para vestir algo adequado para sair com a gente.

- Por que é mais fácil passar em medicina fazendo enfermagem.

- Hã?! - perguntei. O Ban tinha bebido o quê no café da manhã? Café irlandês?

- Ele quer dizer... - disse Jakotsu, erguendo dois vestidos, um branco rendado e um amarelo estampado com pequenas flores marrons - É mais fácil conseguir um namorado com outro a tiracolo.

- Ele me obriga a bancar o namorado dele para dar em cima de outros caras. - disse Bankotsu, vestindo um calção de tecido - Uma vez eu jurei que ele ia me beijar numa dessas empreitadas.

- Isso não atrapalha a sua vida amorosa, Bankotsu? - perguntei, jocosa.

- Pelo contrário. As mulheres adoram um gay. Pensam que são o máximo por fazer um deles virar homem de novo. - Bankotsu riu.

- Se virou hetero, não era gay desde o começo. - Jakotsu recitou, empurrando o vestido amarelo para mim - Veste esse para que eu posso ver como fica.

Peguei o vestido e segui na direção do banheiro, mas Jakotsu me parou com um "tsc tsc tsc".

- Não temos tempo, se veste aqui mesmo. - ele disse, segurando o vestido branco.

- Mas Jakotsu... - Olhei de esguelha para Ban.

- O que é que você tem aí que ele não tenha visto, minha cara? Aliás, depois de ontem a noite, aposto no quão remotas são as possibilidades. - ele lançou um sorrisinho.

- Isso não teve graça. - eu declarei, estreitando os olhos.

- Teve, sim. Agora se veste de uma vez. Ou eu vou ter que tirar sua roupa?

Tirei minha camiseta e o short jeans e passei o vestido pela cabeça enquanto Bankotsu cantarolava "I'm Sexy and I Know It". Eu resmunguei um "idiota" ainda com a cabeça dentro do vestido. Ao sair da armadilha, respirei fundo.

- Diga que esse ficou bom. Não sei se consigo passar por isso de novo. - Eu disse.

- Idem. - Bankotsu afirmou. - Mas pelo motivo diferente, não é certo ficar excitado na frente do meu irmãozin... - Antes que ele terminasse eu havia pulado em cima dele e tampado sua boca.

- Calado até sairmos do recinto. - Eu rosnei.

Jakotsu me analisou e, com um sorriso satisfeito, disse:

- Pode tirar, só vou saber qual ficou melhor quando você vestir o outro.

- Viado.

- Filha, se você não se acostumou a isso nos últimos nove anos então o problema é seu. Vamos, rápido, não tenho o dia todo.

Entramos no saguão do hotel. Eu estava usando o vestido amarelo.

Eu gritei com Jakotsu e disse que ele não tinha o direito de mandar em mim e que eu sairia com o vestido que eu quisesse: portanto, o amarelo.

Só que não.

A verdade é que ele me fez vestir o branco e depois o amarelo de novo, por que estava convencido de que esse era melhor. Maldito!  
Bankotsu passou a mão pela minha cintura quando alguns caras usando apenas calções de banho passaram sorrindo para mim. Um deles ainda se atreveu a dizer para o Bankotsu:

- Se encrespa não, cara, a gente só quer olhar. - e os outros explodiram em uma gargalhada.  
Bankotsu virou-se para mim e sorriu:

- Só não vou lar arrancar o baço deles por que você é melhor companhia, viu?

- Você pensa que esté me elogiando ao dizer que sou mais interessante que órgãos internos de estranhos? - Sorri para ele e tirei o braço dele da minha cintura - Está muito enganado. O único amigo que eu tenho é o Jakotsu! - Abracei-me a Jakotsu, chorando.

- Ih, fia, afasta. - Disse Jakotsu, afastando-se de mim - Não quero passar essa aura de hetero logo agora.

- Vocês dois, ingratos. Me trocam por órgãos e sexo casual. Não entendo esse conceito de amizade.

- Meu gesto de amizade: eu vou escolher um biquíni lindo para você usar. Um que cause um enfarto no Bankotsu e o faça ter que arranjar brigas a cada quinze segundos. E o Bankotsu vai pagar.

- Vou? Por quê? É quase masoquista.

- Masoquismo implica que você sente prazer nisso. - disse Jakotsu.

Bankotsu ponderou:

- Bom argumento. - declarou, batendo nos ombros do irmãos.

Céus, eles eram completamente loucos. Doidos de pedra.

Chegamos na loja de biquíni mais cara da rua, que era o centro de lojas mais caras de Naha. E foi o Bankotsu que escolheu. Gente, esses homens torram dinheiro como se fosse nutella. Jakotsu passou o braço pelas minhas costas e me forçou a entrar.

O cheiro de essência cara e elegante, as dondocas patricinhas comprando seus biquínis, as atendentes vestidas de preto da cabeça aos pés numa loja com vista para o mar.

Aquilo era um antro de sadismo!

Uma atendente se aproximou, sorrindo. Com certeza por causa dos dois marmanjos. Afinal, além de eles serem lindos, uma mulher que  
aparece escoltada por filhotes de deuses nórdicos com certeza era rica.  
Sorri para ela.

- Entrei só para perguntar se o meu amigo aqui... - pousei a mão no braço de Bankotsu - pode usar o banheiro de vocês. O café-da-  
manhã na praia não lhe fez bem.

Bankotsu deu um tapa na minha nuca, que não foi forte, mas me empurrou para a frente. Imediatamente ele colocou a mão na minha  
cintura.

- Minha esposa é comediante de stand up. Veio para Naha fazer um show sobre estrangeiros. Ela esqueceu de trazer um biquíni, e eu de imediato declarei que vir a Naha e não ir à praia não adianta de muita coisa, não é? - ele lançou um sorriso divoso para a atendente, que ficou ereta, sorrindo de volta - Então, viemos eu e meu irmão para ajudá-la a escolher. Infelizmente ela tem péssimo gosto.

- Bota péssimo nisso. Eu mesmo escolho as roupas dela. - disse Jakotsu, pousando a mão no ombro dela - Passei a fazer isso depois que ela me envergonhou indo a um jantar com um pullover rosa-choque. Foi a coisa mais horrível da minha vida.

A atendente lançou um olhar de pena para mim e sorriu.

- Podem deixar comigo. Temos na loja uma coleção incrível de roupas de banho. Duvido que vocês achem algo que os desagrade.

Eu realmente, realmente, REALMENTE!, odeio esses dois. Quando eles começam com isso, pode se levar horas até eles largarem o osso. Malditos irmãos. O pior é que eu era geralmente o objeto de chacota.

Jakotsu me empurrou em um provador:

- Você veste, eu decido. - Jakotsu disse enquanto Bankotsu se sentava em um dos sofás que ficavam de frente para o provador - Bankotsu só olha. É isso que ele quer fazer mesmo.

- Amo você, mano.

- Eu sei. - Jakotsu foi procurar alguns biquínis enquanto eu tirava meu vestido. Alguns minutos depois, ouvi Jakotsu sentar com o irmão. Alguns segundos se passaram quando o comentário saiu: - Devemos avisar a ela que tem uma frestra na cortina e que vemos ela pelo espelho?

- Não. - Bankotsu disse, com voz sorridente (vocês sabem, aquela voz que a gente faz quando fala sorrindo). Soltei um gritinho e coloquei a mão na frente do seios (sim, eu estava só de calcinha) e fechei a cortina. Depois abri um espaço para encará-los com olhar raivoso e percebi o cara que estava parado atrás deles, em pé, boquiaberto.

Fosse o que fosse que Bankotsu e Jakotsu tivessem visto, aquele lá vira também. Fiquei vermelha, os irmãos notaram minha reação e viraram o rosto para trás.

Bankotsu ficou pálido e Jakotsu curioso.

- Querido... - Jakotsu disse para o cara - Por favor, diga que é gay ou meu irmão vai quebrar sua fuça.

O rapaz ficou vermelho e saiu, apressado, para perto de uma mulher de cinquenta anos que olhava os maiôs.

- Vou matá-lo. - rosnou Bankotsu.

- Quem cala consente. Depois vou lá jogar meu charme nele, agora fica sentado aí. - Jakotsu se levantou e abriu a cortina o suficiente para passar um braço com cabides possuídos por biquínis. - Vista todos e venha me mostrar.

- Nos mostrar. - corrigiu Bankotsu.

Vesti um biquíni verde-musgo com estampa azul e saí do provador, com os braços cruzados na barriga.

- Parece roupa de banho do exército. - resmungou Jakotsu, mandando que eu voltasse com um gesto de mão. O seguinte foi um biquíni amarelo com flores enormes costuradas na parte superior. - Fiquei doente só de ver, pode voltar.

- Por que me manda vestir essas coisas horríveis? - reclamei.

- Por que isso é uma arte, minha filha. Primeiro você vesto os que com certeza não lhe servirão, quando chegar a hora certa, lhe mostro  
o biquíni perfeito.

- Não podemos pular essa parte? - perguntei, sorrindo amavelmente.

- Não. - disse Jakotsu - Não vamos poupar o Bankotsu da visão da vida dele.

Bankotsu aquiesceu. A atendente trouxe pequenos copos com lícor para eles, enquanto eu, a pobre sofredora, não recebia nem água da torneira.

Os seguintes foram um biquíni rosa, um maiô roxo-berinjela e alguma coisa feita de tiras que eu simplesmente juntei com os outros e recusei. Jakotsu trouxe alguns mais bonitinhos dessa vez. No terceiro biquíni, notei a ausênsia de Bankotsu.

- Onde é que seu irmão foi?

- Dar um jeito num pardal de olhos curiosos. Não gostei desse também, pode voltar.

- Ah, eu gostei desse. - resmunguei, olhando para meu biquíni de duas peças com estampa de camuflagem rosa e laranja.

- Parece fantasia de ajudante de palco de programa de televisão de terceira categoria.

- Ai.

- Vá, vá...

No biquíni seguinte, Bankotsu tinha voltado para seu lugar, com um sorriso satisfeito. O pardal voara para longe bem avariado, pelo jeito.

Eu estava me cansando dessa porcaria. Pode não parecer, mas vestir essas desgraças é difícil. Elas são pequenas, é verdade, mas as maiorias das mulheres precisam de ajuda para vesti-los devidamente (amarrar a parte superior é uma tarefa demoníaca).

Quando saí com o biquíni de número quinze, lancei um olhar horrível para os dois, que apenas se atreveram a olhar de esguelha um para o outro e rir.

Jakotsu trouxe a terceira leva de biquínis. Que consistiam em apenas dois. Não entendi muito bem, e apenas fiquei olhando para as peças. Um era azul índigo, com diminutas listras brancas.

O outro era uma caleidoscopio rosa. Todas as nuances de magenta, como se o tecido tivesse sido mergulhado num balde de gelatina de morango, uva e pêssego.

Eram lindos.

Vesti primeiro o rosa (um meio-termo). A parte debaixo era como um short e eu me agradei bastante dele. Saí do provador.

- Acho que vou ficar com esse. - falei, sorrindo para eles.

Bankotsu fez um "jóia" com a mão e Jakotsu me observou, sorrindo com satisfação.

- Não, meu bem, vista o outro e depois decidiremos qual iremos levar. - ele disse.

Maldito!

Voltei para o provador e fechei a cortina com força.

- Eu gostei desse. - comentou Bankotsu para o irmão.

- Eu também, mas você ainda não enfartou... Então não é o certo.

Vesti o outro biquíni e suspirei, olhando-me no espelho. Arregalei os olhos. Céus, desde quando eu era tão gostosa assim? (N/a: em memoria de Vitória, que parou de escreveu e jaz em um cemiterio). Ao contrário dos outros biquínis, os quais a parte de baixo eram comportadas, do tipo biquíni calcinha ou shorts, esse era o primeiro que eu vestia do tipo tanga.

- Jakotsu! - chamei, sem coragem de sair - Vem aqui um segundo.

A cortina abriu uma fração de segundo depois e Jakotsu entrou no provador. Ele parou atrás de mim e me olhou pelo espelho.

- Uau. - Ele colocou a mão na frente do peito - É esse. Eu te disse, meu amor, primeiro a gente veste os feios para saber que achamos o perfeito quando o vestimos.

- É... - engoli em seco - … revelador.

- É incrível. - Ele me abraçou - Vamos levar esse, com toda certeza. A vontade que tenho é te tirar dessa loja vestida assim e irmos direto para a praia.

- Bobo. - reclamei - Vou morrer de vergonha usando isso.

- Não vai, não. O Ban é que vai morrer quando te ver usando isso.

Falando nele, o maldito comentou do lado de fora:

- O.K., cansei de ficar esperando aqui do lado de fora. Ou vocês me deixam ver o que estão escondendo ou eu vou dar piti. Por que o  
Jakotsu pode ver e eu não?

- Por que eu não gosto da fruta, meu bem. Embora ela me tente.

- Sai logo daí, Jakotsu.

Como solicitado, Jakotsu saiu, apesar dos meus protestos, abrindo espaço para Bankotsu entrar. O meu amigo gay ainda fechou a cortina depois que passou. Por quê, demônios?!

O espaço ficou apertado demais com Bankotsu ali e me encostei no espelho. Ele me olhou da cabeça aos pés, piscando. Depois colocou uma mão no rosto.

- Muito bem, preciso de um médico. - disse.

- Eu falei que ele ia enfartar. - Jakotsu disse - Meu bem, traz mais licor para mim? Aqueles dois vão demorar lá dentro.

Enrubesci. O que diabos o Jak acha que está fazendo?

- Você não vai usar isso. - disse Bankotsu.

- Por quê não? - perguntei indignada.

- Pelo bem da minha sanidade, você não pode. - Ele disse.

Estretei os olhos.

- Jakotsu. - falei alto - Vou levar esse.

Bankotsu fez cara de garoto contrariado. Alguns minutos depois, Jakotsu o obrigou a pagar pelo biquíni. Eu me arrependi um pouco quando a mulher do caixa disse que o biquíni custava oito mil ienes.

- Céus, estou pagando pela minha própria desgraça. - disse Bankotsu, entregando o cartão de crédito.

- Deixa de ser pessimista. O marmanjo que mais vai vê-la usando o biquíni vai ser você. - Jakotsu disse.

Os dois irmãos olharam um para o outro e sorriram de forma cúmplice.

Droga, tenho a impressão que caí numa armadilha.

- Repito, esse biquini esta vedado.

Rolei os olhos enquanto era conduzida pela praia, Bankotsu estava com os braços sobre meu ombro, os quais estavam cobertos por uma toalha, a qual cobria dos meus ombros até metade das minhas cochas. Tal atitude dele de e cobrir fez com que Jakotsu sustentasse um sorriso malandro enquanto eu fava indagando o motivo de um pagar um biquíni a uma mulher e depois ficar cobrindo com uma toalha depois.

Jakotsu não demorou para jogar vôlei com uns rapazes enquanto Bankotsu estendia a toalha sobre a areia, não a que estava sobre meus ombros é claro. Soltei um longo suspiro enquanto me sentava ao seu lado o ouvindo dizer que já voltava com alguma bebida, suspirei observando o mar, mas não houve muito tempo para que me deprimisse, Bankotsu retornou com uma latinha de refrigerante sentando ao meu lado abrindo a dele.

- Eita dia bom... por que está tirando a toalha?

- Estou calor.

Ele começou a soprar enquanto puxava a toalha para voltar a me cobrir, ergui a sobrancelha esquerda indagando silenciosamente se ele estava curtindo com a minha cara.

- Fala sério. – tirei a toalha recebendo um olhar indignado dele e assobios de um grupo de rapazes que recebera um olhar zangado do  
meu amigo. – Ban. Calma.

- Assobiem de novo eu arranco o lábios de vocês. – bati a mão contra testa enquanto o grupo se oiriçava para começar a brigar.

- Ban. – adverti novamente.

- O que foi idiota? – falou um dos rapazes, sinceramente, eles não me ajudam a ajudar eles.

- Assobi... – Bankotsu se levantou para confrontar o grupo, levantei ficando em sua frente, espalmei minha mão em seu peito. – Vamos  
entrar na água, ok?

- Promete ficar com o corpo coladinho o meu?

- Se for manter você longe deles, sim. Vamos.

Ele deu uma ultima olhada no grupo antes de tirar a camisa e os sapatos me puxando com ele para a agua me abraçado quando eu já  
não conseguia alcançar o chão.

- Melhor que brigar com idiotas. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvindo, fazendo os pelos de minha nuca se arrepiarem. – Que tal uma disputa até os rochedos, quem chegar por ultimo paga prenda.

- Qual prenda?

- Qualquer uma.

- Muito abrangente.

- Então é melhor ganhar. – ele me soltou e começou a nadar... maldito trapaceiro!

Quando o alcancei já nos rochedos comecei a reclamar de sua trapaça, discussão, então ele decidiu que me daria uma colher da chá e me deixaria começar primeiro dessa vez... o maldito me venceu mesmo assim, por essa razão quando meu irmão Makoto veio ao meu encontro no saguão do hotel me abraçando a noite, meu humor não estava lá muito agradável.  
Sou uma péssima perdedora, Bankotsu sabia disso, e estava sustentando um sorriso vitorioso que eu estava me coçando pra arrancar no tapa.

Sou uma péssima perdedora, Bankotsu sabia disso, e estava sustentando um sorriso vitorioso que eu estava me coçando pra arrancar no tapa.

Makoto me abraçou me sustentando no ar, como de costume, meu irmão era tão alto quanto meu pai e fisicamente a única diferença dos dois era o cabelo castanho claro de Makoto, no restante, não havia dúvidas que se tratava de pai e filho. Ao me soltar se voltou para Jakotsu apertando seu quadril, rolei os olhos quando meu irmão gritou um "Gostoso" e meu amigo respondia "Para com isso que eu sei que você é hetero!". Olhei para Bankotsu que apenas deu de ombro entendendo minha pergunta silenciosa de quando meu irmão ia agir com um homem de 26 anos e parar com essas loucuras.

- Kagome, essa noite haverá uma despedida de solteiro.

- Aika vai mesmo fazer uma?

- Ela foi criada nos Estados Unidos, sempre achou legal essa parada de despedida de solteiros... mas disse que se eu me atravesse a fazer uma, sou um homem morto. Injusto não acha?

- Não.

- Maldita baba ovo da Aika. Bankotsu, faça algo com sua mulher.

- O que quero fazer com ela teria que ser em um quarto e apenas nós dois.

- Por favor, não quero saber da vida sexual da minha irmã.

- Garanto que a vida sexual dela é prazerosa.

- Pare de dar detalhes.

- Que vida sexual? Bankotsu pare de falar essas coisas e Makoto não acredite em tudo que papai fala.

- Papai sabe das coisas.

- Será que toda minha família é alcoviteira?

- Não me importo que eles sejam... desde que eu seja o pretendente.

- Calado Bankotsu. – resmunguei corando. – Vou me arrumar para ir na festa com as meninas.

- Eu te...

- Se me seguir lhe castro!

- E estragar seu entretenimento noturno querida?

- VÁ PARA O INFERNO! – gritei saindo aos a passos largos e completamente sem graça.


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

Eu não suportava mais aquelas mulheres ao meu redor, precisei tomar umas boas doses de saque para ficar entorpecida o suficiente para não voar o pescoço da próxima que me questionasse qual era meu relacionamento com Bankotsu. A verdade era que minha irritação não se originava delas querem saber se eu era namorada dele, mas sim, sempre que eu respondia havia um sorrisinho malicioso da maldita que havia feito a pergunta deixando claro suas segundas intenções.

As únicas que não causaram minha ira foram minhas amigas Rin, Sango, Yuka e Eri, juntas com a minha futura cunhada Aika. Algo dentro de mim acredita que apenas não me irritei pois sabia que elas eram muito bem comprometidas não me oferendo risco qualquer.

Então surge a questão.

Estou com ciúmes do Bankotsu?

Eu não poderia estar realmente com ciúmes deles, afinal, quando foi que me importei com sua vida sexual? E com que garota ele poderia levar pra cama?

Apesar de que dessa vez eu estava dormindo na mesma cama que ele e caso ele resolvesse levar alguma mulher para lá... teríamos sérios problemas em recolher as tripas dele, que eventualmente eu espalharia pelo quarto.

Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Ou vem?

Talvez venha.

Enfim...

Acho que o sâque esta e deixando mais entorpecida que eu realmente desejava ficar, soltei um longo suspiro enquanto observava Sango cantando um clássico nipônico junto de Aika, um minuto depois fui puxada para me juntar ao coral incrivelmente desafinado. Agradeço aos céus essa sala de karaokê ser aprova de sons.

Uma hora depois estava sentada com a cabeça escorada no ombro de Sango, uma antiga amiga do colégio, ela atualmente era casada com o pervertido da nossa turma, Miroku, um amor de pessoa, mas dono de uma mão assanhada a qual ele jura ser amaldiçoada e ter vida própria... em resposta a isso Sango diz que a mão dela também tem vontade própria sempre que estapeia o marido. Ele tem sorte de a ter como esposa, afinal, minha amiga é linda, se eu fosse lésbica ou homem, roubava dele.

- Realmente não há nada entre você e o Ban? – questionou minha amiga me fazendo ergue o rosto para encara-la.

- Não... só os beijamos uma vez por estarmos bêbados.

- Como?

Falei muito. Comecei a assobiar enquanto me afastava, Sango me puxou para sentar quando tentei ir furtivamente para o lado das amigas da Aika.

- Explique.

- A gente estava sobre efeito do álcool, havíamos acordados a poucos instantes, ele me abraçou e me beijo...

- Você correspondeu?

- Talvez...

- Talvez o teu rabo. Sim ou não?

- Sim.

- E aí?

- O que?

- O que aconteceu depois?

- Fizemos sexo selvagem na sala do meu apartamento enquanto Jakotsu dormia.

- Como?

Rolei os olhos pegando uma latinha de cerveja, levou cinco minutos para que Sango acenasse com a cabeça resmungando um "foi sarcasmo" demonstrando que finalmente havia entendi o que eu havia lhe dito.

- Então foi um beijo e nada mais?

- Nada além de ficar no mesmo quarto que ele. Meu pai é um alcoviteiro desgraçado.

- Já penso como vai investir no Ban?

- O que disse?

- Você não pensa em esquecer esse beijo e continuar em frente como amiga dele né?

- Não estou pensando nisso. – ela suspiro aliviada. – Já estou seguindo esse plano.

- Vaca. Ele te quer. Ele te deseja. Seja mulher e seduza esse homem antes que uma vaca que eu não goste o agarre.

- Você só aceita uma vaca que você goste né?

- Claro.

Dei mais uma golada na cerveja enquanto rolava os olhos.

- Mas se você realmente não quer nada com ele... posso conversar com umas amigas da Aika, me simpatizei com a loirinha.

- A siliconada?

- São naturais... apertei para ter certeza.

- A pervertisse de Miroku a contaminou.

- Conselho de amiga... se o quer, agarre logo.

E com isso ela se levantou e sentou ao lado da Eri a acompanhando em uma musica romântica a qual não conhecia.

Fiquei por algum tempo pensando no que Sango havia me dito, eu estava acostumada a ver Bankotsu com outras mulheres, então por que essa idéia agora me deixava tão desconfortável, suspirei enquanto uma mulher de cabelos longos castanhos claros sentava ao meu lado, sem nenhuma plástica e ainda assim se passava por minha irmã, apesar de ser minha mãe.

- Falou com seu marido?

- Sobre o que?

- O quarto.

- Você ainda está com isso na cabeça? Beba mais saque menina.

- As mães geralmente incentivam a filha a não beber.

Minha mãe deu de ombro enquanto me tomava a latinha de cerveja e aniquilava qualquer vestígio de bebida ali dentro.

- Você poderia deixar de ser tão lesadinha e agarrar logo aquele belo homem em sua cama, querida.

- Por que estou cercada de alcoviteiros? E não me chame de lesada, mãe displicente.

- Se todos são alcoviteiros por causa de vocês, é porque vêem algo. Sabe, a onde há fuma tem fogo. Não existiria tantas especulações se fosse algo que possa ser concretizado.

- Bakotsu é o meu amigo mulherengo. Apenas isso.

- Faça ele ser de uma mulher só. – e após me lançar um olhar de intimação, se levantou e foi até Aika a abraçando. – Você e meu filho já começaram aprodução dos meus netos?

Bati a mão contra a testas sentido pena de Aika enquanto a pobre corava dos pés a cabeça, dando espaço para que minha mãe sorrisse vitoriosa interpretando aquela atitude com um "sim, fazemos sexo loucamente todos os dias pensando nos netos que a senhora e seu marido tanto almejam."

E depois me perguntam o motivo deu ser tão variada das idéias.

Antes de me deitar na cama olhei o relógio do meu celular, quase seis da manha, não acordarei antes da quatro da tarde nem por decreto. Suspirei e deitei sem me importa de ainda estar usando o vestido, a embriagues e preguiça me impede de colocar um pijama, senti Bankotsu se mexer ao meu lado se virando para mim enquanto passa o braço por cima de minha barriga, senti sua respiração perto do meu ouvido... tão perto que fiquei arrepiada.

Fiquei estática, como se houvesse alguma força sobrenatural em meu corpo, não conseguia mexer qualquer músculo, foi quando o seguinte pensamento surgiu em minha mente:"Por que eu quero sair, se estou feliz?."Contudo, eu não havia notado qualquer felicidade durante esse tempo todo, apenas o constrangimento de estar sendo abraçada por Bankotsu.

- Se divertiu? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, sua voz saiu arrastada, tão preguiçosa que me fez sorrir.

- Sim... estou bêbada.

- Ótimo, entre logo em coma alcoólico para que possa abusar de seu corpinho.

- Até mesmo dormindo você pensa coisas pervertidas, se eu não soubesse que você raramente vê Miroku juraria que esta passando tempo demais com ele.

- Que é isso meu bem. Minha perversão se origina nas curvas do seu corpo.

- E de todas as outras mulheres no planeta. – declarei contrariada, acredito ter soado irritada pois Bankotsu ergueu a cabeça abrindo os olhos.

- Que é isso bebê, só tenho olhos para você.

- Sei. – me virei ficando de costas para ele, o senti se aproximar ficando com o rosto ao lado do meu... espera... estávamos de conchinha? – Ban, se afasta.

- Dormi assim é mais gostoso.

- Se afasta, eu quero dormi. – ele me puxou contra ele. – Bankotsu.

- Durma.

- Assim não. – senti a perna dele roçar na minha, deslizei minha mão sobre a perna dele, não sentido qualquer tecido na cocha. - Se você estiver apenas de cueca juro que lhe dou uns tapas.

- Ainda bem que estou pelado então.

- O QUE?

Tentei me levantar, mas ele me segurou, rindo muito. Foi quando noite que ele estava apenas brincando comigo.

- Calma, eu estou de cueca. – ele falou com tanta calma e com um tom de voz tão sagaz, que senti vontade de fazer ele engolir o meu travesseiro. – Agora se acalme e durma.

- Estou tentando, mas você ainda está me segurando.

- Eita.. presta atenção, eu ganhei a corrida de ontem... e a minha prenda é essa.

- Essa o que?

- Dormi assim com você.

Soltei um suspiro, conheço aquele tom de voz e sei que ele não vai mudar de idéia, por isso apenas suspirei mais uma vez concordando com aquilo esperando que a quantidade de álcool ingerida fosse o suficiente para me fazer adormecer rapidamente. Maldito álcool que não me fez dormi logo. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei sentindo a respiração de Bankotsu em meu pescoço sentindo até o meu ultimo fio de cabelo arrepiar.

Meu coração estava tão acelerado que por alguns minutos temi um enfarto, ainda mais quando o homem que me abraçava se mexia casualmente me levando de encontro ao seu corpo. Eu estava de vestido e toda as minhas tentativas de sair apenas fez com que este subisse, portanto eu sentia perfeitamente minha cocha encostada na dele.

Mordi o lábio tentando por minha mentem em ordem. Aquela reação do meu corpo só poderia ser por culpa do Bankotsu ser um homem incrivelmente gostoso usando trajando apenas uma cueca. Repeti o ato de morde o lábio, se era apenas isso, então por que estava com tanta vontade de me virar e o beijar?

Eu realmente estava com vontade de beijá-lo. A gente não sente isso por apenas um amigo. Talvez fosse o tempo que estou sem um relacionamento, ou carência.

- Ainda sem sono?

- Sim. – respondi compenetrada em meus pensamentos, mas abri os olhos quando o senti me virar na cama.

Bankotsu ficou com o tronco sobre o meu com as mãos espalmadas sobre o colchão. Um meio sorriso se formou em seus lábios me fazendo morde novamente o meu, amigos não deveriam ter lábios tão convidativos.

- Se essa despedida de solteiro não conseguiu lhe dar uma canseira, acredito que terei que assumir a responsabilidade em lhe cansar.

- Cansar?

- Sim. Fazer você ter sono.

- Vai me levar na praia para outra disputa?

- Nem mesmo cogitei a idéia de sair dessa cama.

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida, e por mais que minha mente mandasse protestar, apenas conseguir corresponder o beijo que ele deposito em meus lábios. Gemi contra seus lábios enquanto sentia sua mão percorrer minha cocha enquanto seu corpo pesava sobre o meu, meu vestido começo a ser erguido parando na altura dos meus seios, mas apenas porque Bankotsu se concentrou em envolver a mão sobre meu seio esquerdo o apertando levemente.

- Ban. – sussurrei em seu ouvindo enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço, minha mão esquerda estava sua cabeça enquanto que a direita deslizava pela sua costas. – Bankotsu...

- Hum?!

- Espera.

Ele se afastou me olhando nos olhos, a claridade provocada pelo sol no quarto me permitia ver perfeitamente um brilho de desejo nos olhos dele, mas consegui notar pelo seu gesto de passar a mão pelo cabelo jogando os fios negros para trás que ele estava nervoso, nunca havia me passado pela cabeça que ele poderia estar nervoso.

Foi percebi de que quem estava ali comigo era Bankotsu e que ele não estaria tendo aquela atitude se não sentisse algo por mim. E essa possibilidade dele sentir algo me fez ficar relaxada, ele não me usaria como as outras garotas, eu confiava nele, o conhecia.

- Desc...

- Você é pesado. - falei rapidamente antes que ele se arrependesse do que estava fazendo e saísse do quarto. Ele sorriu notando minha intenção e eu corei por notar junto com ele. Deslizei as mãos sobre o peito dele arranhando levemente enquanto ele mordia o lábio inferior. – Não pese o corpo totalmente encima de mim seu gordo.

- Desculpa, bem. – ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço, e completou a frase após morde o modulo de minha orelha esquerda. – Se livre logo desse vestido antes que o rasgue.

- Você não ousaria.

Ele segurou a alça do meu vestido e eu sentei imediatamente sabendo que ele ousaria rasgar sim... provavelmente pensando que depois era só comprar outro.

- Bem melhor assim.

- Pare de me deixar constrangida.

- Se concentra na imagem do Papa-léguas, amor.

Meus olhos desceram para cueca dele, comecei a rir quando notei a estampa de Papa-léguas, mas não ri por muito tempo, afinal, ele voltou a me beijar. Ele estava preste a tirar meu sutiã quando ouvimos batidas na porta, de primeiro momento foi com o um som longe que não conseguiu nos tirar de nossas carícias, mas depois veio com mais alto, junto com uma voz masculina.

- Bankotsu!?

Ele resmungou e me deu um selinho antes de se levantar, soltei um longo suspiro enquanto tentava me acalmar para que assim meu corpo parasse de tremer.

- Que é? – o ouvi questionar da porta.

- Golfe. – reconheci aquela voz, Makoto.

- Não vou.

- Que diabos não vai. Vista-se e venha logo.

- Estou ocupado.

Ouve um silêncio, pude ouvir a manivela do cérebro do meu irmão girando para que pudesse entender o mau humor de Bankotsu enquanto afirmava energicamente que estava ocupado.

- Parece que vai ser apenas nós quatro. – aquela era voz do meu irmão caçula Souta, comecei a corar, havia mais pessoas ali além do Makoto, sendo que com apenas ele já estava constrangida.

- Não usem preservativos, quero netos. Venham logo rapazes, vamos ao golfe.

- Depois conversamos, Dona Kagome. – e aquele era Jakotsu, pude ver sua cabeça ser mepurrada pelo irmão enquanto fechava a porta.

- A onde estávamos?

- Perdi o clima. – reclamei enquanto Bankotsu se jogava na cama ao meu lado.

- Então ache, criatura. Faz idéia do quanto estou me segurando esses dias para não te agarrar... alias... nesses últimos anos.

- Como?

- Falei demais, agora me beije e esqueça que eu disse. – ele me puxa de encontro a ele enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior, me afastei espalmando a mão em seu peito.

- Ultimo anos?

- É... quer dizer... eu entrei em profunda negação por você ser uma grande amiga e tal.. mas desde aquele seu showzinho no apartamento estou tendo serio problemas em controlar meu desejo.

- Então você...

- Estou apaixonado por você e fiquei usando mulheres para tentar te esquecer. A assuma sua culpa em transformar em um canalha.

Sentei na cama o observando, Bankotsu soltou um pesaroso suspiro enquanto se sentava.

- Você acabou de notar o que sente por mim, certo? – concordei com a cabeça. – E agora esta chocada pela minha revelação.

- É...

- Quer um tempo para pensar?

- Por favor.

- Certo... vou jogar golfe com seu pai e os outros... prometo ser discreto, mas apenas por hoje pois depois vou querer ficar me gabando por ter uma mulher linda, cheirosa e incrivelmente sexy.

Ele beijou minha bochecha e se levantou, acho que ser lesada é de família, como eu poderia ser tão lerda quanto o meu irmão?

Ambos somos a manivela, não é possível.

Quando Bankotsu saiu do quarto foi para a banheiro, após uma ducha fria meu corpo finalmente foi vencido pelo cansaço do dia anterior e dormi ainda pensando no que havia acontecido naquele quarto e as revelações feitas, a verdade era que eu sabia que sentia algo mais por ele, mas aquela descoberta estava recente demais para que a entendesse em um todo e pudesse realmente dizer a ele que o queria mais como amigo, sem a dúvida de que estava me deixando levar pela sensualidade e a química em que havia em nossos beijos e toques.

Talvez fosse cautela excessiva, mas eu não podia arriscar uma amizade como aquela por puro desejo.


	4. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

Golfe, maldito golfe.

Eu não sei que havia dado em minha cabeça quando aceitei de boa vontade jogar golfe com Makoto noite passada, mas sei que até meus glóbulos brancos estão revoltados com fato desse anormal filho de uma mãe muito gostosa – diga-se de passagem – ter ido ao meu quarto interromper algo tão divino.

Eu estava quase lá com a Kagome...

Bem, não exatamente quase lá, pois não sofro de ejaculação precoce – graças.

Eu deveria chutar o Makoto daqui até Tóquio e o pendurar pela cueca na torre da cidade. A melhor forma de me vingar foi humilhar ele no golfe... e acertar o taco nos herdeiros dele antes da primeira partida, Kaito reclamou que mesmo que seu filho mais velho houvesse estragado a minha produção de seus netos dele com a Kagome esta manha, ainda havia possibilidades dele produzir netos naquela Aika esta noite.

Voltando ao assunto Kagome.

Ela é uma lesada, fato.

Mas eu amo e estou em uma situação de que não posso simplesmente continuar a ignorar tal sentimento e mantando a situação confortável de amizade enquanto me deito com outras mulheres para tentar amenizar esse tesão que essa maldita gostosa me provoca sempre que sorri e fala meu nome.

O problema na verdade é que ela não sabe que sente por mim, apesar de dar todos os sinais de que corresponde os meus sentimentos. Eu sei que ela me quer e sinto que me ama, podem me chamar de egocêntrico e arrogante, mas conheço aquela mulher e por isso sei muito bem que ela não me deixaria a tocar daquela forma se não sentisse o mesmo.

Kagome tem um grande senso de pudor... que pretendo tirar dela quando estivermos a sós. E além disso é muito tímida, acho que essa bendita timidez que a faz sempre ficar tão confusa em respeito aos homens, não consegue distinguir quando é apenas por causa de seu pudor ou por esse homem realmente a fazer ficar sem graça pois se importa com que ele pensa de seu corpo e atos.

Suspirei e rolei os olhos quando vi meu irmão me lançar um daqueles olhares de "preciso fofocar e venha aqui seu gostoso e me detalhes". Não conseguiria fugir dele, por isso estufei o peito dei uma mordida no meu pão de yakishoba e segui até ele, me sentando na cadeira ao lado da sua colocando o suco de laranja sobre a mesa, Jakotsu colocou a mão sobre meu ombro e apertou levemente em um gesto para transmitir força.

- Sinto muito, por estragarmos seu momento sexo ardente com sua amada.

- Está desculpado.

- Agora. – ele afastou a mão e pendeu a cabeça para o lado. – Me conte, como conseguiu essa proeza?

- Agarrei ela a força. - ele estralou os dedos e bateu palmas animado, eu soltei o pão e fiz o mesmo o seguindo em uma risada ensaiada. – Por que estamos fazendo isso? – questionei durante aquele ato retardado.

- Estou comemorando você finalmente ter me dado ouvidos e agarrado ela.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? Não posso simplesmente agarrar a Kagome...

- E fazer com ela o que você sabe fazer de melhor? Meu bem, que mulher reclamaria de um sexo de qualidade?

Cocei o queixo ponderando sobre o tema.

- Mesmo assim. Não posso simplesmente arriscar que temos por causa de desejo.

- Você ama, é normal que a deseje.

- Mas preciso do sentimento mutuo, apenas sexo não me satisfaria.

- Então de uma aliança a ela e se casem junto com o Makoto e a Aika essa noite.

- Uma ideia. – terminei de comer o pão e dei um generoso gole no suco. – Estou aqui morrendo lentamente por não poder voltar ao quarto e terminar o que comecei.

- E por que não pode?

- Ela esta pensando.

- Pensando? Essa menina, quer que eu suba e de uns tapas naquela bunda deliciosa para ela parar com essa frescura?

- Não estou seguro se é confiável você ficar espalmando a bunda dela... você pode ter uma recaída hetero.

- Verdade... bom... espalme você a bunda dela então.

- Está aí uma ideia que estou inclinado em por em pratica.

Souta sentou na cadeira ao meu lado me fazendo voltar atenção a ele... me sinto velho, esse garoto batia em me umbigo quando o conhecia e agora esse maldito está quase da minha altura, preciso de lembrar os meus filhos de não cresceram, odeio me sentir velho.

- Você já humilhou o meu pai e meu irmão o suficiente, deveria aproveitar que eles estão depressivo tramando sua morte dolorosa e ir embora.

Olhei o garoto ao meu lado, quando Kagome diz que sua família é alcoviteira, ela não está brincando, até seu irmão caçula de dezesseis anos estava me incentivando a voltar aquele quarto e a engravidar... certa estou sendo dramático, ele não deseja que engravide ela, talvez os pais dele queiram isso, mas não acho que o garoto tenha mesma ideia dos pais.

Certo, não fiquei ali para discutir com o garoto sobre o motivo dele estar me dando uma brecha para sumir daquele jogo estupido, mas aproveitei saindo de fininho em direção ao hotel, meia dúzias de passos longe da mesa eu estava correndo. Me senti um menino que aperta a campainha da casa de um desconhecido e corre para não ser apanhado.

Quando entrei no quarto senti aquela bomba de entusiasmos misturada com hesitação que assolava o meu ser desde beijo no apartamento que a mulher adormecida na cama de casal havia trocado comigo. Sorri ao notar que ela ainda estava apenas trajando suas peças intimas, havia adormecido assim que sai do quarto, olhei o relógio, quase uma da tarde. O casamento começara as oito da noite, portanto, havia muito tempo para conversamos e por tudo que é sagrado, de hoje ela não me escapava.

Isso soou pervertido.

Mas não estou dizendo isso apenas no sentido pervertido da palavra, mas sim, no sentido de que iríamos por os pontos nos "i's", ou seja, ela será minha namorada nem que eu tenha que simplesmente ignorar um não, se for o caso.

Espero que não seja.

Quando sentei na cama para tirar os sapatos a sentir se mover, desviei minha atenção dos cadarços para aquele pedaço de perdição encarnado em mulher, ela estava com os olhos semi abertos e um sorriso preguiçoso enquanto abraçava o travesseiro mantendo sua cabeça ali repousada.

- Dormiu bem? – questionei enquanto acariciava seu rosto, ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, tão preguiçosamente que me deu vontade de a morde. - Humilhei seu pai e seu irmão.

- Como sempre. – ela respondeu com uma voz arrastada, sorri me inclinando lhe dando um leve beijo sobre os lábios. – Estou com fome.

- Que tal ir tomar um banho para despertar enquanto eu chamo o serviço de quarto?

- Gostei da ideia.

Eu amo a Kagome com sono. Simplesmente pelo motivo dela não perceber que esta fazendo certas coisas, como a de caminhar até o banheiro usando apenas sua roupa intima e esquecendo a porta aberta me deixando ver perfeitamente quando ela terminou de se despir e entrou no boxer. Comecei a contar até cinquenta e apanhei o telefone para pedir o almoço no quarto, ao desligar, contei novamente até cinquenta e deitei na cama encarando o teto.

Calma Bankotsu, haverá muito tempo para isso, por agora se mantenha calmo e esqueça a mulher despida pronta para o amor no banheiro... pronta para o amor?

Cérebro colabora por favor.

A comida chegou e nada de Kagome sair do banho, suspirei colocando a bandeja com nosso almoço sobre a mesa que havia no quarto, mordi o lábio inferior tentado a ir ao banheiro, respirei fundo.

O grito dela me fez pular da cama e correr do banheiro... para que?

Para essa criatura gritar novamente apanhando a toalha cobrindo o máximo que conseguida de seu corpo enquanto me virava ficando de costas para essa doida que apenas agora notará a porta do banheiro aberta e minha presença no quarto.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – ela me questionou.

- Eu durmo aqui.

- Você não estava no jogo de golfe?

- Você não se lembra de falar comigo antes de entrar no banheiro?

Ela ficou algum tempo em silêncio, a ouvi puxar o ar de forma aflita como estivesse tendo um ataque de pânico, possivelmente pensando no quanto aquele boxer era transparente e o quanto eu havia visto... eu havia visto tudo menina e não importa o quanto isso lhe deixe sem graça, eu amei ter visto.

- Precisamos conversar. – anunciei a fazendo puxar o ar novamente daquela forma agoniada que me fazia estremecer com a vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que não havia motivos para ficar nervosa.

- Sim, precisamos.

- Você não pensou muito sobre nós dois, né?

- Você só estar brincando, só tenho pesando nisso nesses últimos dois dias.

- Chegou a alguma conclusão sobre seus sentimentos por esse gato moreno que vos fala?

A ouvir rir fez meu coração se aquietar um pouco. Odeio estar tão nervoso com a resposta que chego a ter as mãos suadas. Geralmente esse tipo de conversa não me afeta, na verdade, nem mesmo me importo se a garota quer falar comigo sobre o que sente ou deixa de sentir, mas como podem ver nesse caso estou completamente a mercê dessa lesada que me tortura com seus sorrisos doces e jocosos.

- Que ele é um arrogante pretensioso.

- Mas bonito. – ela riu novamente.

- Muito. Amigos não deveriam ser tão gostosos e sexys.

- Ora, ora, me acha sexy?

Ela ficou em silêncio, eu sabia que havia feito corar, nem ao menos precisei me virar para vê-la vermelha, podia ver perfeitamente em minha mente, um sorriso idiota brotou em meu lábios... me sinto um bobão apaixonado.

- Acho.

Ta aí uma resposta que eu não esperava... e a sentir me abraçar por trás um gesto que nunca passou pela minha cabeça que ela teria. Não estou reclamando longe disso, mas por favor, até mesmo um cara lindo, gostoso, tesudo e modesto como eu tem o direito de ficar estático quando a mulher que ama o abraça após de confirma que o acha sexy.

Lindo. Gostoso. Tesudo. Modesto e sexy.

Sou foda.

Enfim...

Ela repousou o rosto em minhas costas, sorri colocando minha mão esquerda sobre as delas que estavam de dedos entrelaçados sobre o meu peito.

- Sabe, Ban. Você é um mulherengo maldito e um amigo muito chato... mas esse é o seu charme né?

- O amigo chato sempre vou ser. Já mulherengo não serei mais se você me quiser.

- Ta aí. Gostei. Você continua o amigo chato de sempre e deixa de ser mulherengo. Temos um acordo?

- Claro. – mordi o lábio um pouco constrangido, mas tirei força do meu pâncreas e falei, um pouco baixo, mas com muito certeza – Eu te amo.

Senti-la aperta o abraço, sorri, ela estava corando.

- Eu te amo, chato.

- Demorou para notar.

- Cala boca.

Ri me virando, ela estava mais vermelha que já havia visto, segurei seu queixo a beijando levemente... logo esqueci que estava querendo ser apenas carinhoso e comecei com as mãos safadas passeando naquele corpo de curvas perigosas, ainda durante o beijo a deitei na cama e joguei a praga daquela toalha para algum canto do quarto... e bom... não vou entrar em detalhes no que aconteceu depois, para bons entendedores sabem que acontece com um home sedento de desejo com uma mulher nua em sua cama... enfim...

- Por todos os Deuses já louvados pela humanidade, afaste esse sorriso de mim, estou ficando cego!

Rolei os olhos sentando na cadeira ao lado do meu irmão enquanto ele colocava a mãos sobre o rosto fingindo estar com a visão ofuscada.

- Exagerado.

- A tarde foi boa pelo visto.

- Muito boa.

- E pelo visto com muito fogo ainda, vi vocês dois durante a cerimônia, o mãos bobas.

- Aquele corpinho me pertence. – declarei estufando o peito, Jakotsu ergueu a sobrancelha e se levantou indo até Kagome que estava tirando uma foto junto com os irmãos e Aika.

O afeminado do meu irmão deu uma bela de uma apalpada na bunda da minha namorada, que chegou a pular de susto e agarrar o pescoço do irmão caçula que cerrou o semblante, mas logo relaxou notando que apenas o Jakotsu.

- É DE QUALIDADE, BANKOTSU. – gritou o meu irmão, fiz um jóia para ele. – TEM O SELINHO "JAKOTSU APROVA!".

- Pare de apalpar minha irmã dessa forma. – brigou Makoto, foi quando ele fez o mesmo gesto que Jakotsu, me fazendo ter uma dor aguda na costela por culpa do esforço que estava fazendo para não rir. – TEM O SELINHO "MAKOTO APROVA, TAMBÉM".

- PAREM COM ISSO. – dessa fez foi Kagome que gritou. Ela ergueu o dedo indicador para o pai que estava se aproximando furtivamente pelo seu lado direito. – Atreva-se e juro que lhe deixo careca.

- Eu fiz, eu posso ver a qualidade do material.

Ok, desse comentário eu não consegui evitar de rir, Kagome me olhou com sangue nos olhos. Droga, ela ia descontar aquela vergonha em mim, um pobre coitado.

- Eu protejo sua retaguarda, amor. – falei passando o braço pelo seu ombro, evitando que ela ouvisse os comentários maliciosos dos mais velhos e conservadores do local a levei para sacada do salão de festa.

- Malditos.

- Ignore.

- Ignorar o cacete... e seu maldito eu sei que estava morrendo de rir por dentro. – ela apertou o dedo indicador em meu nariz, afastei o rosto e tentei morde o dedo dela. – AH! – agora sim ri, ela emburrou e se virou se debruçando no para peito, se debrucei sobre ela beijando seu pescoço.

- Você poderia fazer de novo aquele striper para mim, mas só nós dois dessa vez.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

- Eu faço o meu de novo para você.

- Feito.

- Safadinha.

- Cala a boca se não mudo de idéia.

- Eita, coração peludo, amor. Seus pais esperam por netos, temos que nos empenhar.

- Está tentando me engravidar, Senhor Shingi?

- Claro que estou, agora que lhe tenho que te engravidar o mais rápido possível para que assim a gente se case e você nunca mais me escape.

- Hoje em dia existem mães solteiras.

- Para de quebrar o romantismo de meus sonho, ok? Ok.

Ela riu e se virou me abraçando pelo pescoço, pendeu a cabeça para o lado pensativa, beijei a ponta de seu nariz a fazendo sorrir.

- Estava pensando nas suas ex e como elas não vão ficar feliz em saber que estamos namorando.

- Eu te protejo com o meu corpo, com a minha vida, com a minha alma... ou apenas com o meu dinheiro pagando um segurança para você.

- Segurança... sempre tive um fraco por homens maus encarados fortões...

- Sem seguranças.

Ela riu e beijou levemente meu queixo o mordendo em seguida.

- Que tal uma dança?

- Gostei, dança é uma forma educada de te bolinar na frente de tanta pessoa.

- Bobo. – ela respondeu rindo, sorri e me afastei segurando a mão de minha namorada voltando com ela para o saguão.

Bom, ainda bem que a beijei antes de virmos viajar e graças a Deus essa menina tem a família mais alcoviteira da face da Terra. Caso contrário receio que eu ainda estaria tendo muitas mulheres em minha cama sendo que na verdade desejo apenas uma... amo apenas uma... amo minha mãe também, só a titulo de nota, mas não tenho desejos incestuosas com ela... apesar dela ser uma coroa enxuta.


	5. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Kagome não é uma mulher fácil de se controlar, por isso, cogitar a ideia de que ela seria uma namorada que conseguiria controlar, foi burrice de minha parte. Não que eu realmente quisesse controlar essa mulher fogosa, apenas queria que essa pessoa irritante que amo muito as vezes me desse ouvido e fizesse as coisas a minha maneira.

Mas não, ela tinha que fazer tudo a sua maneira.

Por essa razão eu estava tão assustado aquela noite.

Eu sei... o gostoso e implacável de ShingiBankotsu assustado era algo que poucas pessoas poderiam imaginar. De fato, acredito que nem minha mãe pensava que eu poderia nutrir sentimento como aquele de desesperoa ansiedade e sobre tudo medo.

Estava assustado, morrendo de medo.

Pensei seriamente em passar em um cardiologista enquanto segui pela rua de Tóquio em meu carro em direção do edifício que moro. A decisão estava tomada e a coragem tinha que ser tirada de meu pâncreas.

A decisão era de pedir minha namorada, Higurashi Kagome, e casamento. Para juntarmos as escovas de dentes e eu a ter todas as noites em minha cama, seja para dormiu ou não dormi – se é que você me entende. – contudo, como disse anteriormente, tudo tinha que ser feito do modo dela e um pedido de casamento não fugiria da regra.

Me peguei durante aquele mês que reunia coragem para fazer pedido e esperava o inútil da joalheria terminar as alianças, pesquisando com nossos amigos mais antigos sobre o que Kagome pensava sobre casamento e como ela sonhava em ser pedida. Conclusão que cheguei foi que minha namorada é uma feminista quase lésbica que usa meu corpinho para deleite pessoal (sem queixas quanto a isso) e que simplesmente nunca havia comentando sobre tal assunto com ninguém... nem mesmo com seu melhor amigos gay, quepor ventura, é meu irmão.

Portanto eu queria pedir uma mulher em casamento que nunca havia comentando que queria se casar com alguém. Eu sei que ela me ama. Conheço aquela criatura. Mas, pela amor de Deus, que homem não ficaria temeroso em pedir a mulher que ama em casamento.

Casamento significa um laço forte, morar definitivamente juntos, construir uma vida juntos. Ter filhos!

Bateu aquele friozinho de incerteza em meu estomago aquela noite quando vi minha namorada entrar em meu apartamento com um punhado de sacolas enquanto reclamava o quanto eu era um inútil que não ajudava com as sacolas.

- Você esta se saindo muito bem com elas, querida. – respondi enquanto voltando minha atenção para o jogo de beisebol, a ouvi blasfemar contra minha pessoa da cozinha.

Voltando ao raciocínio, não tem como controlar ela, a fazer seguir seu plano. Não, nunca. Se eu tentasse a fazer seguir um plano capcioso que no final resultaria em um pedido de casamento extraordinário, o tiro poderia sair pela culatra e então lá se ia o amor da minha vida e eu estaria fardado a uma vida miserável de alcoolismo e reprises na televisão... deveria existir centro de apoio para viciado em reprises, é deprimente se viciar nisso.

Enfim.

Meia hora depois que ela havia chegado e o cheiro da comida ter despertado meu estomago, conclui que minha única opção era passar a noite toda tentando descobrir se ela queria se casar comigo para me dar filhos que seriam muito mimados e virariam adultos insuportáveis, mas muito amados por seus pais.

- Algum problema? – Ela me questionou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

- Esses malditos... não acertam a bola.

- Desde quando natação tem bola?

Olhei a televisão com mais atenção... porcaria, o jogo havia terminado e só notei agora. Agora começo os questionários:

- Você esta bem? – ela deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo e massageou minha nuca, sorri inclinando a cabeça a beijando levemente.

- Sim, apenas um pouco preocupado. O que fez de bom para comer?

- Macarrão instantâneo.

- Maravilha das comidas semi prontas.

Ela sorriu enquanto eu desligava a televisão, seguindo para mesa, ela havia preparado sua especialidade, ramen. Acho que aquele foi nosso primeiro jantar quietos, houve pouca conversa, poucos questionamentos, apenas uma pequena discussão quando recusei a lavar a louça suja, mas como sempre minha garota sabe como me convencer... ou seja, nada que um tapa na nuca e um " Vou tomar banho se apresse em deixar tudo limpo", não resolva.

Infelizmente me perdi novamente em pensamento e quando terminei de lavar a porcaria da louça suja, Kagome estava sentada no sofá usando uma das minhas camisas de beisebol profissional, que a deixam muito sexy.

- Ban. Você está estranho hoje. – ela questionou enquanto eu sentava ao seu lado.

- Estranho como?

- Você descobriu como ficar quieto. Isso está me assustando.

- Engraçadinha.

Certo, o plano de observar não estava dando resultado, afinal estou agindo como um idiota alucinado que não consegue se focar na realidade, hora de uma abordagem mais agressiva.

- Kagome, você quer casar?

- Como?

Ok... Agressivo demais... Bankotsuàs vezes nem parece que você é um lindo.

- Bom, sabe... andei pensando, sobre nós dois.

- Pensando o que?

- Que seria legal se a gente... sabe... juntasse os trapos.

- Se você quiser trago minhas roupas para cá, pronto, trapos juntos.

- Você é tão engraçada que me deu vontade de vomitar.

Ela riu colocou os pés em meu colo enquanto deitava a cabeça no braço do sofá, me observando, pude notar que estava um pouco corada, sorri, mesmo depois de um ano de namoro, ainda consigo a deixar corada, palmas para mim, pois eu mereço.

- Casar?

- Sim.

- Você descobriu que tenho seguro de vida, né? Safado. – ela disse rindo, a maldita estava se desviando do assunto me fazendo entrar na brincadeira, não dessa vez doçura.

- Estou falando serio. – ela parou de rir e mordeu o lábio inferior. – É tão difícil assim pensar em ser minha mulher?

- Não.

- Então?

- Estava pensando que não quero dar o gostinho de "estamos certos" para os meus pais.

- O seu namorado esta lhe pedindo em casamento e você faz uma observação como essa? É motivo para termino sabia?

- Desculpe... só... fiquei confusa por um momento.

- Em relação ao que sente por mim?

- Não. – ela suspiro e se sentou em meu colo.

- Então?

- Foi repentino, você me pegou desprevenida. Nunca ouviu falar em preparar o terreno antes?

- Não sabia que você precisava ser areada.

- Engraçadinho.

Rimos e ela se moveu sentando em meu colo, segundo depois me beijou, quando nos afastamos, já havia a deitado novamente no sofá, mas dessa vez estava sobre ela.

- Quer se casar comigo?

- Sim.

- Mesmo dando o gostinho aos seus pais deles estarem certos e você ter seu orgulho ferido?

- É um preço pequeno a se pagar.

- Ora, valho mais que seu orgulho?

Ela sorriu e mordeu meu lábios levemente, antes de a beijar a ouvi sussurrar:

- Não se sinta confiante.

Ela é uma mulher orgulhosa e incontrolável, por isso, quando formos dar a noticias aos seus pais, primeiro dissemos que havíamos rompidos e Kagome estava gravida do zelador do prédio, depois de dois socos na costelas dados por minha atual noiva, contamos sobre o casamento e seus pais falaram o tão esperados:

- Eu não disse que vocês ainda ficariam juntos um dia?

- Admita, querida, nós estávamos certos e você era uma tola de não ter notado antes.

Como bom noivo que sou, roubei minha noiva de seus pais e a levei para o quarto a onde a mantive a salva deles, mas não de mim. Afinal, temos filhos mimados para trazer ao mundo.


End file.
